


Sketching

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Series: Artist Jensen [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Artist Jensen Ackles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 13:45:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17044832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Jensen goes to the park to stretch his sketching fingers.





	Sketching

Jensen scanned the park, his eyes finding an empty bench across the field.  He took the long way around, not wanting to interrupt the casual football game that was happening in the middle – no need to make any jocks mad at him today.  He didn’t pay much attention to anything else until he sat down, opened his bag, and had his pencils and sketch pad in his lap.

His eyes roamed the park, noting the children playing, dogs running, and a couple picnics here and there.  The small group of guys playing football seemed only somewhat organized, most likely a group of friends just messing around.

Jensen’s pencil met the paper and he sketched some quick scenes of his surroundings, filling his first page with two-inch mini-drawings for a warm up.  When the page was full, he flipped to the next blank one.

A dog was lying about twenty feet away, chewing happily on a bone.  It was a Burmese Mountain dog, big and fluffy.  Jensen’s pencil sketched a rough outline before starting to shade in the details, his thoughts floating to nothingness as he worked. 

Drawing was nice; it gave Jensen an escape that he desperately needed.  He didn’t have to talk to anyone or think about life while he drew, he only thought of shapes and lines and shading.

In ten minutes, Jensen’s fingers were smudged with graphite and the sketch of the dog was complete.  He compared it to the subject for a minute before watching the dog leap up, chasing after a poorly-thrown football.

Jensen watched as a tall, slender man met the dog at the football, laughing as they fought over the ball for a minute.  His smile was wide and contagious as he rubbed the dog’s ears, distracting it for a minute so he could scoop the football up.

The guy only had on tennis shoes and running shorts, having ditched his shirt either for the game (shirts v skins) or the heat.  Either way, Jensen didn’t mind admiring the muscles of the guy’s chest and arms.

Before he could stop himself, the next blank page of his sketchbook was being filled with images of the man.

It started as small sketches, as he had done in his warm up, but this was a drawing exercise in movement.  Running, crouching, tackling, cheering.  Jensen drew the guy until his pencil was familiar with the fine physique.  He turned the page again and began filling it with a larger image, one of the guy posed to throw the football.

After watching the guy for so long, Jensen stopped having to look at his model.  He concentrated on the shading and movement on the page until he was happy with his product.  He smiled at it, his hand comfortably sore from the workout.

A shadow fell over his sketchpad.

“Can I see?” asked a voice.  Jensen looked up to see the exact guy he’d been sketching for the past half hour standing over him.  His cheeks reddened, but he handed the sketch pad to the guy.  The image didn’t belong to Jensen, after all…who was he to deny a guy a view of himself?

“This is really good,” the guy commented.  He flipped back a page to the quick movement sketches Jensen had started with before going back to the larger sketch.  “There’s just, ah,” he continued, looking at Jensen and smiling.  Jensen’s stomach flipped.  “There’s one thing missing.  May I?”

He motioned for Jensen’s pencil, which Jensen handed over immediately.  He was flustered to say the least, as he watched the guy draw his lip between his teeth and draw something on the pad.  Oh, Jensen hoped he wasn’t ruining the image.  Who knew what some random football player could add to Jensen’s art?

The guy finished and grinned, looking over the picture once more.  He held pad and paper out for Jensen to take.  “Have a good day, man.”  He winked and ran away before Jensen could answer, calling for the football to be thrown his way.  Jensen watched him mess around with his friends for a minute before looking down to see what had been added to the picture.

The picture was still the same, the only thing different was something added in the corner:

            _Let me know if you need a model sans clothes._

_Jared 555-0178_

Jensen’s hand fumbled for his phone, eager to send a text right away before going home to clean his studio…and maybe his bedroom, too.


End file.
